My Beloved Rival
by kimeanly
Summary: [ ANNOUNCEMENT ] Sehun tidak tau-menahu kenapa ia terbangun hanya dengan terbalut selimut putih dengan bercak dimana-mana. Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya. Ia berada di dalam apartemen mewah milik rivalnya. / KaiHun fic ; Yaoi. DLDR.
1. A (hot) One Night Stand

Pair: Jongin/Sehun. Uke!Sehun.

Rating: 18+ ; Mature

Warnings: harsh words, sexual content, boyxboy/yaoi, porn.

.

I'm warning you all, _**this is no children/adult zone**_. Mari cuci muka, cuci tangan, dan cuci kaki lalu bobo.

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

**Inspired by Cash Cash - I Like It Loud and Chris Brown - Love More.**

.

.

.

.

_Sehun tidak tau-menahu kenapa ia terbangun hanya dengan terbalut selimut putih dan pakaiannya kemarin malam sudah berserakan di bawah kasur._

_Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya._

_Ia berada di dalam apartemen mewah milik rivalnya._

.

.

**M**y **B**eloved **R**ival

_._

_._

_._

Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun meneguk vodkanya. Ia masih berada di ambang batas kesadarannya. Mungkin, empat kali tegukan lagi Sehun akan _hangover_. Pemuda bermarga Oh itu kembali mengacak rambutnya saat mengingat mantan pacarnya berselingkuh di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bahkan, perempuan sialan itu memutuskan hubungan mereka di depan laki-laki selingkuhannya dan mempermalukan eksekutif muda tersebut. Sehun tidak habis pikir, apa yang ia perbuat sampai (mantan) kekasihnya itu membuangnya begitu saja? Ia kurang apa? Materi? Fisik?

"_Fuck_." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kembali meneguk cairan berwarna bening itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundaknya. Sehun mendengus lalu menoleh. Matanya yang sayup-sayup membulat melihat pemuda yang berada di depannya kini. Kim Jongin. Rivalnya sewaktu SMA dulu.

_Shit_, kenapa ia harus bertemu Jongin sekarang? Suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini, sobat lama."

Sehun mendelik. "_Shut the fuck up_."

Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sehun dan memesan satu gelas anggur. Sehun memperhatikan rivalnya itu dengan wajah tidak suka. Wajah Jongin sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap menyebalkan seperti dulu. Sehun lagi-lagi meneguk vodkanya dan menuangkan vodka dari botol besar ke gelasnya.

"Kau sedang depresi, huh?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada (sok) ramah. Setelah mendapat gelas winenya, dia ikut meneguk cairan dari gelas kaca itu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Jongin terkekeh. "Tetap saja galak seperti dulu."

Sehun hanya diam mengacuhkan Jongin. Entah ini sudah tegukan keberapa kalinya karena kepala Sehun mulai terasa ringan. Ia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan memejamkan mata. Merasakan ginjalnya yang seperti diremas-remas karena alkohol yang sedari tadi diminumnya.

"Tumben sekali eksekutif muda kita minum-minum. Ada masalah di pekerjaan? Atau malah... masalah dalam percintaan?" Nada suara Jongin benar-benar terdengar mengejek membuat Sehun naik pitam. Namun apa daya, kepalanya memang terasa ringan, tapi tubuhnya susah sekali bergerak. Seperti ada tali yang mengikatnya.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa, brengsek."

"Oh ya? Kenapa menurutmu aku tidak tau?"

Sehun kesal sekali sekarang. Pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya ini benar-benar cari ribut. "Bisa tidak kau diam dan berhenti menggangguku? Aku jijik melihat mukamu, rasanya ingin muntah saja."

"Oh ya? Yakin kau jijik? Bukannya malah bernafsu?"

"Diam, bajingan."

Sehun merasa pusing. Apalagi ditambah dengan ocehan Jongin yang tidak berhenti. Mungkin ia akan memesan satu kamar di club ini nanti. Tentunya hanya untuk dia seorang. Jongin tersenyum melihat ketidakberdayaan Sehun. Melihat Sehun seperti ini malah membuat otak liarnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia harus menggagahi Sehun malam ini juga bagaimanapun caranya. Sudah sedari dulu Jongin menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi.

Sehun beranjak. pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan itu memegang palanya pusing. "Chanyeol-ah." Ia memanggil bartender yang dikenalnya dan memberikan telunjuknya membuat angka satu. Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung memberikan kunci kamar. Namun sialnya Jongin dengan cepat menyambar kunci kamar tersebut dan memberikannya kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Kau, ikut aku saja. Oh Sehun_ku_."

Dan Sehun tidak tau kenapa malah pasrah ditarik paksa oleh pemuda berkulit tan tersebut tanpa tau ia akan dibawa kemana.

.

.

.

"Nggh..."

Sehun menahan erangannya. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat. Lidah Jongin dengan mahir menjilati leher mulus Sehun. Memberikan _bitemark_ dan _kissmark_ dimana pun sampai tidak ada ruang kosong di leher Sehun. Jari-jemari Jongin mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sehun.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam kamar apartemen Jongin beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Sehun meremas rambut Jongin saat jari Jongin dengan nakalnya memainkan dua titik kecoklatan di dada Sehun.

"Akkh. J-jangan..."

Ciuman Jongin turun ke bawah, berhenti tepat di antara titik kecoklatan Sehun dan kembali menggigit, menghisap, serta menjilatnya. Tangan Jongin tanpa sengaja menyentuh celana Sehun yang sudah mengembung di daerah selangkangan.

Seringai licik mengembang di wajah tampan miliknya. "Sepertinya yang dibawah sudah tidak sabar."

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun. Sehun oleng dan jatuh di atas kasur dengan pose yang benar-benar menggiurkan. Mampu membuat siapapun berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jongin mulai berpikir, sejak kapan rival sekaligus cinta pertamanya ini menjadi seksi sekali?

Seperti dikejar waktu, Jongin menarik celana jeans Sehun dengan kasar. Tidak perduli dengan gesper yang masih terpasang. Membuat pinggang Sehun memerah. Sehun meremas bantal yang berada di dekatnya saat Jongin mengendus boxer tipis yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Nafas Sehun mulai putus-putus.

"Bau disini." Jongin menekan kejantanan Sehun yang mulai mengeras. "Benar-benar khas seorang Oh Sehun."

"Ahhh..."

Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari selangkangan Sehun dan membuka kemejanya. Ia melirik ke arah Sehun yang wajahnya memerah sekarang. Khas orang mabuk atau khas orang malu? Entahlah, Jongin tidak mau ambil pusing. Jongin menjatuhkan kemejanya ke lantai dan kembali menindih Sehun.

Jongin kembali menjilati, menghisap, dan menggigit tubuh Sehun sampai tubuh Sehun sangat penuh dengan _bitemark_ dan _kissmark_ keunguan pemberian Jongin. Lidahnya turun ke bawah dan berhenti di pusar Sehun. Menusuk-nusuk pusar itu seakan-akan meminta supaya lidahnya bisa masuk. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak tahan untuk tertawa, menolak, atau mendesah kencang.

Puas menggoda pusar Sehun, Jongin kembali turun ke bawah. Gigi-giginya menarik boxer Sehun agar mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam sana. "Well, ini sedikit lebih kecil daripada yang ku duga." Tangan Jongin mengganti giginya lalu menarik boxer itu sampai terlepas. Tangan terampil itu menggenggam lalu mengocok kejantanan Sehun. Mengurutnya dengan kecepatan teratur namun beberapa detik kemudian berubah menjadi liar dan sesekali menggaruk kejantanan yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang itu menggunakan kuku. Setetes demi setetes cairan dari lubang yang berada diujung penis Sehun keluar. Merembes ke tangan Jongin dan membuat pemuda itu tambah mempercepat tempo kocokannya.

Sehun menghadiahinya dengan jeritan kencang. Menutup lubang telinga Jongin dengan suara merdunya dari suara-suara lain. Kedua tangannya berpindah dari meremas bantal menjadi berpegangan erat pada pundak Jongin.

"J-Jongin! Ahh!"

Cairan kental menyembur keluar dari penis Sehun. Jongin menjilati tangannya dan membuka celana jeans serta boxernya sekaligus. Melumuri sisa sperma Sehun ke kejantanannya yang masih setengah menengang. Sehun mengatur nafasnya. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan seakan ia baru saja lari sejauh sabang sampai merauke tanpa henti. Tanpa sengaja, mata Sehun melihat kejantanan Jongin. Iris kecoklatan itu membulat. Itu... baru setengah menegang. Bagaimana kalau sudah seratus persen menegang?

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, sayang?" Kai kembali menindih Sehun. Ribuan kecupan kembali dilancarkan Jongin ke seluruh tubuh Sehun.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi. Kenapa sekarang lubangnya berteriak meminta kejantanan Jongin untuk masuk? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? Dan kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak sentuhan Jongin?

Jongin menggesekkan kejantanannya pada pintu masuk tubuh Sehun. Sehun meracau. "Ahh... tidak.. jangan, J-Jongin!"

Telinga Jongin seakan disumpal oleh sesuatu dan menghiraukan racauan Sehun. Jongin menaruh kedua kaki Sehun dipundaknya. Ia gila, ia ingin lubang Sehun sekarang juga. Persetan dengan penetrasi. Ia lapar akan lubang Sehun. Sebelum masuk, kejantanannya dikocok sebentar dan diarahkan menuju pintu masuk tubuh Sehun. Baru saja masuk kepalanya, Sehun sudah berteriak kencang.

"AKKKKH! JO-JONGIN!"

Jongin menulikan pendengarannya. Lubang Sehun benar-benar sempit dan ketat, menandakan ini pengalaman pertama Sehun. Atau... memang lubang Sehun dari sananya sudah sempit dan ketat seperti ini?

Sehun masih berteriak kesakitan. Jongin memasukkan penisnya jauh dari kata pelan. Kasar, liar, dan tidak sabaran. Jongin kembali menarik penisnya hingga tinggal kepala penisnya saja yang tersisa lalu dengan tempo yang cepat ia kembali memasukkan penisnya.

"Eungh! Sa-sakit."

Jongin menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir tipis Sehun. Menciumnya dengan rakus seakan tidak ada hari esok. Lidah nakal Jongin menyusup masuk ke celah bibirnya. Mengajak lidah Sehun untuk berperang, namun tetap saja Jongin paati yang jadi pemenang. Mengabsen gigi putih Sehun lalu menjilat langit-langit dalam bibir Sehun. Entah saliva punya siapa yang menetes keluar.

Sehun mencakar punggung Jongin. Ini menyiksanya. Ia kekurangan oksigen. Belum lagi penis Jongin dengan sengaja tidak mengenai prostatnya. Jongin hanya menggesek-gesekkan penisnya kasar dan Sehun yakin, lubangnya sudah lecet sekarang.

Sadar Sehun ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, Jongin menyeringai dan melepas bibir merah merekah Sehun. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, sayangku."

Sehun memejamkan mata dan menggeleng. "_Deeper_, Jongin. Aahh-_please_. _Hit that spot! I'm begging you_." Sehun membuang mukanya yang penting tidak melihat wajah Jongin. Ia yakin mukanya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"_With my pleasure_, _queen_."

Jongin menusuk lubang Sehun lebih dalam. Tepat mengenai prostat pemuda dibawahnya dan dihadiahi remasan kuat dari _rectum_ pemuda tersebut. Ini lebih memabukkan dari jenis minuman beralkohol apapun. Dan... tentu saja lebih nikmat.

"Ahh, Jongin!"

Kaki Sehun turun ke pinggang Jongin dan melingkarinya agar Jongin menusuk lebih kuat. Berkali-kali Jongin menyodok prostatnya, berkali-kali juga Sehun merasa _rectum_nya berkedut lebih kuat. Meremas penis Jongin yang tidak bisa diam sama sekali di dalam sana.

Sehun merasa kedua bola zakarnya berkedut. Perutnya juga seperti dikocok. Rasanya seperti seluruh kupu-kupu di dunia ini masuk dan ingin keluar dari dalam perutnya. Ia ingin memuntahkan cairan itu. "Jo-Jongin... a-aku- Ahh, aah!"

"Bersama, sayang."

Mata Sehun membulat. Tunggu, Jongin tidak berpikiran kalau ia akan mengeluarkannya di dalam kan? Sehun ingat sekali mereka tidak pakai kondom!

"Jongin! Ke-keluarkan di lu-uuarr! AANGGH."

"Aahh."

Terlambat, cairan kental berwarna putih itu menyembur masuk ke dalam perutnya. Jongin masih saja memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang Sehun. Lebih licin dan memudahkan penis Jongin keluar masuk. Cairan Jongin tidak semuanya masuk saking banyaknya. Beberapa keluar dari lubang Sehun bersamaan dengan cairan merah yang Sehun asumsikan sebagai darah dari _rectum_nya.

Mata Sehun mulai menutup karena lelah sampai ia merasakan kejantanan Jongin lagi-lagi mengeras di dalam lubangnya.

Sehun mau tidak mau melenguh. "Jongin-ahhh, ke-keluarkan!"

"_I need more_."

Sehun melotot horor. "Kau gila?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah membalikkan tubuh Sehun tanpa melepas kejantanannya dari tubuh Sehun. _Doggy style_. Jongin mendesah saat memutar tubuh Sehun. Kejantanan miliknya rasanya seperti diperas dengan kencang oleh lubang pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

Begitu juga dengan Sehun, lubangnya seperti ditusuk lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya. Membuatnya mual.

"Ahh! En-enough!"

Sehun meremas sprei yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi di bawahnya. Jongin membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun lalu menciumi pundak Sehun yang juga sudah penuh akan _kissmark_ darinya.

Kedua tangan Jongin meraba-raba tubuh bagian depan Sehun. Tangan yang satu memelintir titik kecoklatan di dada Sehun bergantian sementara tangan yang satu lagi kembali memainkan penis Sehun yang lagi-lagi sudah becek.

"Nggh, aaah- Jongin."

Tangan Jongin yang berada di penis Sehun benar-benar nakal dan liar. Setelah mengurut, mengocok, serta beberapa kali menggaruk penis Sehun, ia mengorek lubang kencing Sehun. Menjepit kepala penis Sehun menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya lalu menggesek-gesekkannya. Tangan satu lagi yang awalnya memainkan puting Sehun ikut turun ke bawah. Meremas bola kembar lalu mencubitinya. Membuat Sehun tidak bisa berhenti mendesah, meraung-raung, dan melenguh.

Jongin merasakan bahwa Sehun lagi-lagi kembali orgasm sementara ia belum. "Sepertinya kau menginginkan hukuman, Tuan Oh."

Sehun tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Jongin. Telinganya tertutup suaranya desahannya sendiri. Jongin benar-benar tau bagaimana caranya memuaskan Sehun. Lama-kelamaan Sehun merasa nafasnya makin berat.

"Aku akan keluar. Lebih banyak daripada yang tadi."

Jongin dan Sehun melenguh bersamaan namun suara Sehun lebih tepatnya disebut teriakan. Benar apa kata Jongin, sperma yang ia keluarkan lebih banyak dan rasanya membuat Sehun kembung. Setelah menarik keluar penisnya, Jongin beranjak dan menarik Sehun yang sudah pasrah. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan meja rias dan menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di pangkuannya namun membelakanginya.

Tanpa banyak protes, Sehun mengikuti suruhan Jongin. Lubang pantat Sehun lagi-lagi bisa merasakan penis Jongin yang siap masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Sehun menarik nafas panjang.

"AAAKKKHH!"

Sehun meraih lengan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat. Kepalanya ia dongakkan menahan rasa perih namun nikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Walaupun ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, rasa sakit itu masih terasa. Apalagi Jongin yang memasukkannya dengsn tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Bergerak, sayang." titah Jongin. Sehun sebisa mungkin berpegangan pada lengan Jongin mengangkat bokongnya lalu menurunkannya lagi dengan pelan. Rasa lecet di bokongnya kentara sekarang.

Gemas, Jongin memegang pinggul Sehun dan mengangkat serta menurunkannya lagi dengan cepat. Membuat Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol suara desahannya. Dengan gaya seperti ini, penis Jongin bisa masuk lebih dalam. Bahkan Sehun rasa sudah mencapai ujung ususnya.

Jongin menciumi punggung Sehun. Memberikan _kissmark_ yang menutupi seluruh kulit putih Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin berdiri. Membuat Sehun jatuh ke depan, dan untungnya Sehun menahan tubuhnya di atas meja rias. Kejantanan Jongin masih menancap di lubang miliknya. Jongin kembali menusuk-nusuk lubang Sehun yang masih saja ketat.

Suara desahan serta erangan terus menggema di dalam apartemen Jongin dengan merdunya. Entah sampai kapan kedua anak adam itu melaksanakan pergulatan mereka. Segala gaya mereka coba-lebih tepatnya Jongin terapkan sementara Sehun hanya bisa pasrah mendesah dan meraung-raung.

"J-Jonginn!"

"_Moan my name louder and louder, babe_."

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari membuatnya mau tidak mau terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Tubuhnya mati rasa, apalagi bokongnya. Sehun mengusap wajahnya lalu mengacak rambutnya yang basah karena keringat. Ia menatap keseliling ruangan...

_What the hell_? Dimana ia sekarang?!

Sehun meraba bokongnya. Cairan kental berwarna putih tercampur dengan darah sekarang menempel di tangannya. _Shit_! Sehun merutuk dalam hati. Jangan bilang ia menyerang pria sembarangan di jalan dan berakhir disini. Sehun merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Sebuah foto yang dipajang di meja tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur membuatnya terbelalak.

Itu foto dua orang siswa SMA yang sangat ia kenal. Itu dirinya dan Jongin-

APA?

Jadi mimpi kemarin malam kalau dia digagahi oleh Jongin benar adanya? Tapi mana anak itu?

_Sial, sex pertamanya diambil oleh rivalnya sendiri_.

Dan orang itu adalah **P-R-I-A**.

Gila, Sehun memang sudah gila. Ia membiarkan sebuah penis masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Kacau.

"Hei, sudah bangun?"

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati orang yang dicari-carinya sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu (mungkin pintu kamar mandi) hanya dengan memakai _bathrobe_. Tetes-tetes air dari ujung rambutnya menambah kesan seksi. Sehun tidak bisa mengelak kalau ia memang sedikit terpesona pada rivalnya. Ingat, hanya sedikit dan tidak lebih.

Sehun membuang mukanya. Melontarkan kata-kata sinis. "Kalau aku belum bangun, aku masih menutup mataku sekarang."

Jongin terkekeh. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sehun dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia bisa melihat Sehun meringis saat menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Sesakit itu kah? Sepertinya aku terlalu kasar padamu semalam."

"Menurutmu saja."

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sebisa mungkin bersikap ramah pada Sehun tapi Sehun tetap saja membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Tidak bisa ya kau bersikap baik padaku?"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Jongin yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku harus pulang." Sehun beranjak. Ia menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan memungut pakaian yang ia pakai semalam di lantai. Baru ia mau memakai kemejanya, Jongin memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Menahan tangan Sehun yang sedang mengancingi kemeja berwarna _navy blue_ tersebut.

Sehun meronta. "Lepaskan aku."

Ia mendengar helaan nafas. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher penuh bercak keunguan milik Sehun. "Tinggalah sebentar. Kita baru saja bertemu kemarin malam, bukan? Kau tidak mau melepas rindu denganku?" Kai merajuk layaknya anak kecil.

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku harus pulang." Sehun mengulang perkataannya.

Akhirnya Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Sehun pergi dengan berjalan seperti orang pincang. Sehun memegangi pinggangnya yang mati rasa. "Perlu ku antar sampai rumah?"

"Harus kubilang berapa kali kalau aku tidak pernah membutuhkan bantuanmu, Tuan Kim Jongin yang terhormat?"

Dan pintu apartemen ditutup kencang.

Jongin memandang sendu pintu yang terkena amuk Sehun. Sehun selalu begitu padanya sejak dulu. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, wajah sendu itu tergantikan oleh seringai licik. Ditangannya terdapat ponsel pipih berwarna hitam milik Sehun.

Cepat atau lambat, kau akan membutuhkanku, Oh Sehun.

_Dan cepat atau lambat, kau akan jatuh ke pelukanku._

.

.

.

.

_TO BE CONTINUE_

.

.

Hei, remember me? Well; hello i'm ervien. Gue tau lo semua yang pernah baca ff ini pasti kesel kenapa gue apus di ervien. Gue baca kok review kecewa, marah, dan kesel kalian. Bahkan gue sampe pengen nangis. Hahaha lupakan.

Gue pindah. Kesini.

Alesannya karena disitu udah gak aman. Temen-temen gue pada tau akun itu dan gue BENER-BENER GAK nyaman. Gue mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Gue tau gue childish. Tapi gue ga akan ngelanjutin apa yang buat gue gak nyaman. Semoga lo-lo pada ngerti. Gue juga ga akan ngehapus kalo ga terjadi apa-apa kali. Gue ga akan sejahat itu. Gue tau kok rasanya nungguin ff yg lo tunggu-tunggu tapi malah diapus. Ngerti kok gue. Karena gue gak mau kalian ngecap gue jahat, gue post lagi. Setelah gue mikir panjang apa gue harus deact dari dunia ffn atau tetep ngelanjut. Kalo gue jahat, gue ga akan ngepost lagi. Tolong pengertiannya.

Sekali lagi, gue minta maaf. Semoga lo semua masih pada mau review. Maaf bgt ya yang ngerasa udh gue phpin. Thanks.

—kimeanly a.k.a ervien.


	2. He is Kim Jongin

**M**y** B**eloved** R**ival

_Chapter_ 2

note: **Dedicated** to semuanya yang udah sabar nunggu ini pake lama banget. +important note in the end of the story.

Enjoy!

_._

_._

_._

Siapa yang tidak tau Sekai Corporation? Sekai yang berarti dunia—dalam bahasa Jepang adalah perusahaan terbesar kedua di dunia menurut majalah New York Times. Bertempat di Seoul, Korea Selatan, Sekai Corporation—atau biasa disingkat SeCorp—itu termasuk perusahaan yang _friendly_ dari segi karyawannya. Walaupun begitu, jika sudah menyangkut dengan pekerjaan, mereka bisa menjadi serigala yang gila akan mangsa buruan. Jika kau tak sanggup, kau akan langsung di _kick out_ dari perusahaan, suka tidak suka.

Perusahaan Serigala—mereka menyebutnya.

Namun bagi Sehun, SeCorp adalah perusahaan yang cocok untuknya. Kau gila pekerjaan? mungkin kau sejenis dengan tokoh utama kita yang satu ini.

Dan disinilah pemuda itu sekarang. Duduk dengan rambut acak-acakan di dalam ruang kerjanya. Tangan menggenggam bolpoin seharga sepasang sepatu _sport_ dengan CR7 sebagai ambassnya. Kepalanya pusing bukan main.

Sebenarnya masalahnya sepele, ia lupa dimana ia terakhir kali menaruh ponselnya. Tapi, jika di dalam ponsel itu tidak ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _client_ perusahaannya; ia tidak akan peduli juga kalau ponselnya hilang ataupun dijambret.

"Sudah kubilang, hati-hati menaruh ponsel. Sekarang lihat kan?"

Minseok, asisten sekaligus kekasih kakaknya itu menaruh segelas teh hangat dan sebutir aspirin di mejanya. "Jangan lupa besok kau ada _meeting_ dengan Mr. Takeda. Dia _client_ penting."

"Aku tau, _hyung_!" Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan moncong bolpoinnya di lembar _notebook_nya yang masih kosong. "Makanya aku sedang mengingat-ingat dimana tempat yang kemungkinan ponselku tertinggal."

"Bar Chanyeol?" Minseok kini duduk dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Chanyeol pasti akan menghubungiku jika aku meninggalkan ponsel."

"Apa kemarin malam kau _one_ _night_ _stand_?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun terdiam. Minseok menunggu jawaban. Ingatannya kembali terkumpul. Tempat yang ia kunjungi terakhir kali adalah apartemen Jongin. Disitu pula ia 'membuka baju' dan satu-satunya tersangka memang Jongin.

"_Shit_."

"Bagaimana? Apa kau ingat?"

Lelaki dengan surai _honey_ _brown_ itu mengangguk. "Aku ingat, tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menghubungi orang itu dan aku tidak ingin menghubungi orang itu, juga."

"Wendy?" Minseok menerka-nerka.

"Bukan," Sehun menggeleng. Mana mungkin ia berhubungan lagi dengan wanita yang sudah mencampakkannya begitu. "Namanya Kim Jongin."

"Pria?" Alis tebal milik Minseok berkerut. Setaunya walaupun bukan homopobik; Sehun itu masih tetap _straight_. "Aku seperti familiar dengan namanya tapi siapa ya?" Minseok berdiri dan mengambil beberapa berkas yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh Sehun. "Oh ya, hari ini Direktur utama akan memperkenalkan anaknya pada kita."

"Anaknya?" Kali ini alis Sehunlah yang berkerut bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Menggantikannya mungkin? Entah." Minseok melangkah menuju pintu. "Kudengar dari anak-anak, dia sudah mau pensiun." tambahnya lagi. "Jadi, sebagai asisten yang baik dan menjadi tempat keluh kesah karyawan di sini karena kejudesanmu, berbaik hatilah pada anak direktur utama."

_Blam_.

Pintu ditutup, menyisakan Sehun yang menahan protes akan kalimat sindiran Minseok.

Tapi, lagi-lagi ia berfikir. Setaunya anak direktur itu masih seumuran dengannya dan tinggal di California melanjutkan studi. Kenapa harus meninggalkan California demi meneruskan perusahaan? Memang sih—siapa yang tidak mau menjadi direktur utama perusahaan terbesar kedua di dunia?

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kehilangan pacar tidak akan bisa mengalahkan frustasi Sehun jika ia kehilangan ponsel.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Sehun-_sshi_, seluruh karyawan diminta berkumpul di lobby utama sekarang juga."

Dengan amat terpaksa, ia beranjak dan keluar dari ruangannya menuju lobby utama dimana sekarang seluruh karyawan berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu.

"Sehun!" Minseok menarik lengan Sehun agar pemuda acak-acakan itu berdiri tak jauh darinya.

(_Fyi_, penampilan acak-acakan Sehun sudah bukan hal yang luar biasa lagi bagi karyawan SeCorp.)

Sehun tak menolak, ia berdiri di sebelah calon kakak iparnya itu dan menegakkan badannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli dengan hal seperti ini—tapi sebagai kaki tangan yang baik bagi Direktur, ia terpaksa.

"_Minna_-_san_*—ah maaf, aku terbawa suasana Jepang." Direktur utama sekaligus owner SeCorp tersenyum lembut dengan khasnya. "Perkenalkan, ini anak saya yang mungkin dalam waktu dekat akan menggantikan saya di perusahaan ini. Semoga kalian bisa bekerja baik dengannya."

Mata Sehun yang awalnya hampir terpejam kini membulat sepenuhnya. Rahang bawahnya terjatuh; ia berkali-kali mengucek kedua irisnya yang kini diragukan kefokusannya.

Ia tidak salah lihat kalau yang sedang diperkenalkan Direktur Utama itu Kim Jongin kan?

**. . .**

"Double wow, Hun. Kalau bisa triple wow." Minseok menepuk tangannya dengan nada monoton. "Apakah aku perlu kayang juga karena—_damn_, ternyata Kim Jongin yang kau bilang itu ternyata yang 'itu'?"

Perkataan Minseok malah menambah pening di kepalanya. "_Hyung_, bicaralah yang benar."

Lelaki yang lebih tua tertawa. "_You got balls_, _man_. Tidur dengan anak bossmu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menertawakanmu."

"Tertawa sesuka hatimu sajalah, _hyung_." Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia tidak pernah berharap kalau anak dari boss nya itu adalah rivalnya—ditambah lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang kemarin malam menyetubuhinya.

"Luhan harus tau ini."

Kedua bola mata Sehun membulat. "Tidak! Jangan! Luhan tidak boleh tau. Seokkie _hyung_, kumohon—jangan beritahu _Gege_."

"Kenapa?" Alis Minseok mengkerut bingung.

"Karena kalau Luhan tau—"

Belum selesai Sehun berbicara, pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Menampilkan seorang lelaki yang tidak pernah mau ia temui selama ini, sekaligus lelaki yang (sebenarnya Sehun tidak mau mengakuinya) akan menjadi bossnya nanti.

"Eh? Apakah aku mengganggu?" Jongin memberikan senyum (sok) polos seperti tak punya salah sama sekali.

Minseok berdiri, pamit dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun yang kini memasang wajah campur aduk.

Tanpa dipersilahkan, lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Sehun. "Apa kabar bokongmu? Masih sakit?"

"_Fuck_ _off_. Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang."

"O-oh, eksekutif muda kita mengancam anak bossnya." Jongin bersuara dengan nada menjijikkan membuat Sehun bersiap-siap ingin muntah. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. "Apa aku tidak boleh masuk ruangan bawahanku sendiri?"

Sehun menggeram benci. "Dan kembalikan ponselku."

Seringaian Jongin makin mengembang. "Ponsel?" Ia suka melihat wajah mengancam Sehun yang tidak berubah dari dulu. "Apa yang akan kudapatkan jika aku mengembalikan ponsel itu?"

_Hampir_. Hampir saja Sehun akan melayangkan tinju kalau ia tidak ingat kalau Jongin adalah anak boss yang ia hormati. Jongin menyamankan duduknya. Ia mengangkat satu kakinya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menelanjanginya.

"Katakan. Apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika aku mengembalikan ponsel dengan _home_ _screen_ wajahmu bersama sosialita bernama Wendy itu."

Jangan pernah membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur, begitu kata pepatah. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Jongin. Singa bangun—maksudnya adalah Sehun yang penuh amarah—adalah pemandangan favoritnya selain Sehun yang telanjang bulat.

Tangan Sehun sudah mengerat di kerah Jongin. Kakinya mengapit kedua kaki Jongin yang tak sedikitpun merubah ekspresinya.

"Kembalikan. Ponselku. Sekarang. Juga." Kata perkata penuh penekanan. Tidak ada yang tau kalau ia pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan sosialita yang sudah mencampakkannya itu; kecuali Minseok dan Abangnya.

"Jadi, kau kemarin minum-minum karena dicampakkan oleh gadis ingusan? Perlukah aku mengganti eksekutif muda perusahaan ini. Bahkan ia meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja."

Sehun benar-benar naik pitam. "_Watch your language_, _asshole_!"

"_Mirror_ _on_ _the_ _wall_." Tangan Jongin yang tadinya menyilang di depan dada sekarang merangkul pinggang Sehun. Ia mendudukkan bokong seksi itu di atas pahanya. "Kau mencoba untuk menggodaku dengan cara seperti ini? Boleh juga."

Merasa bahaya, Sehun memberontak. Ia masih setia mencengkram kerah kemeja Jongin. Insting liarnya menyalakan sirine waspada tingkat tinggi; tangan Jongin sudah merambah ke bagian lain selain pinggangnya.

"Ya! Berhen—umph."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tulang lunak nan basah menjilati lehernya. Tak berhenti, menikmati kulit mulus di bawah jilatannya, Jongin tergoda untuk menorehkan tanda lagi. Lebih banyak, kalau bisa ia ingin menandai dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"S-sialan.. _stop it—_ah_!_ _You_ _bastard_." Tangan yang awalnya mencengkram kerah kini mengendur, menahan Jongin yang mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya.

Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun yang kini terengah. Menggigitnya dan kembali menjilatinya. Nafas beratnya menghembus masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Sehun.

"_Should we continue it now_?"

Baru saja Jongin berniat menurunkan kain yang menutupi kebanggan Sehun, sebuah ketukan pada pintu terdengar. Jongin memutar bola matanya sementara Sehun tidak tau harus bersyukur atau memeluk orang yang mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Minseok masuk. "Maaf mengganggu tapi—Sehun, Ada seorang _client_ ingin bertemu dan sudah menunggu dibawah." Bisa dilihat Minseok sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang membetulkan celananya.

Jongin berdiri, diam-diam ia menepuk pelan bokong kencang Sehun dan melewati sang eksekutif begitu saja. Saat melewati Minseok, ia melemparkan senyum.

"Cepat rapihkan pakaianmu, dan ah—" Minseok mendekati Sehun dan menunjuk _kissmark_; _fresh_ _from_ _the_ _oven_. "Apa kau bawa syal? _Client_ kita tidak meminta untuk melihat bercak ini. Mengerti?"

Sehun menggerutu dan menyumpah-serapahi Kim Jongin.

**. . .**

Sehun baru saja akan pulang saat sang surya sudah turun dua belas jam yang lalu.

Sebagai seorang yang gila bekerja; hal seperti itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa bagi Sehun. Bahkan ia rela tidur di kantor demi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Bukan untuk kejar setoran tapi karena ia memang _mau_. Ditambah lagi, ia tidak perlu terkena padatnya jalanan Seoul saat jam pulang kerja.

Apartemennya biasa, tidak semewah apartemen seorang eksekutif yang mampu mengantongi gaji 50 juta won perbulan. Satu kamar tidur dengan dapur yang terbuka langsung ke ruang tamu sudah cukup baginya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun memilih apartemen yang bisa tergolong tidak mewah sama sekali. Terlalu pahit meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara membersihkan dirinya, ia menyeduh air panas untuk kopi tengah malamnya sampai ada yang memencet bel.

Sehun melirik jam dinding. Siapa orang gila yang akan bertamu pada dini hari?

_**TING TONG**_

Terpaksa, Sehun meninggalkan kegiatannya dan berjalan menuju pintu—masih dengan handuk melingkar di lehernya.

Seseorang dengan senyum konyolnya yang tidak berubah sudah berdiri dengan tubuh kedinginan dihadapan Sehun. "Hai." Sebuah kalimat yang menurut Sehun sangat bodoh terlontar dari bibir tebalnya.

_**BLAM**_

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sehun langsung menutup—lebih tepatnya membanting—sang pintu tak berdosa.

"Ya! Oh Sehun, buka pintunya!"

"Pulang sana. Aku tidak menerima sampah."

"Buka atau aku akan berteriak."

"Memangnya aku pedu—"

"OH SEHUN BUKA PINTUNYA! OH SEHUN TEGA! OH SEHUN MAU MEMBUNUH—"

Empat siku imajiner muncul dikening Sehun. _Sialan_. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dengan raut wajah campur aduk. "Kau bisa membuat tetangga salah paham!"

"Jadi aku diperbolehkan masuk nih?"

"Apa aku perlu merubah pikiranku?"

Jongin langsung loncat masuk ke dalam apartemen sederhana milik Sehun. Wajahnya sumringah seperti orang tolol (menurut Sehun). Tanpa dipersilahkan Jongin duduk di atas sofa tidak empuk milik Sehun yang menghadap televisi.

"Ini sofa apa papan triplek?"

"Banyak komplain. Pulang sana."

Mulut Jongin langsung bungkam. Sepertinya lelaki manis yang kini sedang menyeduh kopinya sedang dalam mood tidak bagus. Atau memang Sehun selalu seperti itu?

"Kau bukan tamu yang kuundang jadi aku tidak menyediakan apa-apa."

Lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum tolol. "Oh, kau menyediakan dirimu saja aku tidak akan menolak."

"Mati sana." Sehun mengusak rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia duduk di sofa yang berbeda. Memberikan _space_ jauh. Tak peduli, ia menyalakan televisi dan memasang channel berita.

"Berita?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh ayolah. Kau sudah berapa lama duduk di kantor dan sekarang juga kau menonton berita? Monoton sekali."

Sehun tak menggubris sama sekali dan hanyut dalam berita yang ia tonton.

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun. "Kau harus bersenang-senang sedikit~"

"Mau apa kau?"

"Menurutmu aku sengaja mencari apartemenmu untuk apa?"

Gerakan Jongin begitu cepat. Sehun bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan ia sudah berada di pundak Jongin. Segelas kopi yang sedang ia minum tersimpan rapih diatas meja kecil disebelah sofa.

Sehun berontak sekuat tenaga, namun sepertinya Jongin sudah terlatih. Berada di california bertahun-tahun tidak Jongin sia-siakan untuk _workout_.

Tubuh ringan Sehun dihempaskan dengan gampang. Tak banyak bicara, Jongin duduk diatas perut sang bawahan.

"Kita belum selesai tadi siang, 'kan?"

Jampi-jampi apa yang lelaki itu gunakan sampai-sampai membuat Sehun diam tak berkutik hanya dengan melihat langsung ke relung iris sewarna arang tersebut? Kenapa sifat lemah semasa SMA nya masih terbawa sampai sekarang?

Sehun tidak mengerti.

Dan tidak pernah bisa mengerti.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sebelumnya gue minta maaf teramat besar karena fanfic ini udah kayak anak buangan aka gak dilanjut-lanjutin. tapi akhirnya terlanjutkan juga. gaje ya?... hehe muuv, lagi dalam kondisi kurang fit. :( /abaikan.

Daaan, seperti apa yang gue bilang diatas, gue bakalan adain voting. Jadi, gunakan suara kalian dan bantuin gue hwhw ;;v;;

**Q1: Lebih baik ini Mpreg atau tidak?**

**Q2: Apa kalian mau ada bumbu-bumbu BDSM?**

**Q3: Sehun bebal / Sehun tsundere?**

( *tsundere: sifat yang selalu menunjukkan kebencian terhadap pasangannya, tetapi di satu sisi dia mencintainya dengan tulus. Ya kayak mau-mau tapi malu gak mau ngakuin gitu deh. he he. )

**Buat yang nanya atau berharap ini SeKe**, gue mohon **maaf**. **MBR fix** /apadeh/ **bottom!Sehun**. Gue belom siap aja sehun qtpie jadi seme /apadeh lu ah/.

sebenernya Q3 itu cuma buat refrensi doang sih(?). Jadi, tolong ya divoting! Buat yang mau ngasih saran dan masukan juga boleh, kok. Sankyu gaez! Kutunggu votingmu. tsah mantap.

.

* * *

><p><strong>POJOKAN REVIEW<strong>

* * *

><p>Terima kasih banget buat yang udah favourite; follow; dan baca fanfic ini sampe ludes. Terima kasih double buat yang udah ninggalin jejak.<p>

julihrc - cici fu - Zelobysehuna - fernandafeby - whirlwind27 - YoungChanBiased - JongOdult - nin nina - sehunskai - BibiGembalaSapi - Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun - myhunie - milkteamilk - sayangsemuamembersuju - citrarois - daddykaimommysehun - sexkai - niedhaedhogawa - levy. c. fiverz - izz. sweetcity - SaranghaeExoFams - ohhhrika - kaihunbaby - Shouraichi Rein - choi fai fai - Lulu Auren - xxx - Guest - bee - Shei - miyuk - xiaorita. oktavia - 3D. W. Cokroleksono - dia. luhane - kireimozaku - KT CB - Kaihunnie - irma arale - Nagisa Kitagawa - sukha1312 - xxehun - sehunsdeer - Mrs. EvilGameGyu - mrblackJ - kaysaiko - bellasung21 - powpow - isha. djongup - xxxx - KaiHunSide - GaemGyu92 - Name Kiya - Guest #2 - dae - Nona Oh - aliyya - - HamsterXiumin - sehun semoq - kaishixun - Ath Sehunnie - darkshad - coffe latte - HanbiJung - Yessi94esy.

Apa ada yang belum tersebut?

peluk dan cium. —kimeanly / touscwan on twitter.


	3. (!) Read below

Pertama-tama, maaf kalau ini bukan update-an karena gue dilanda krisis yang sangat membingungkan (?) jadi gue mohon untuk tanggapan kalian semua.

Kalian pasti udah tau kan berita uhuk-dating-uhuk salah satu orang yang jadi main cast dari seluruh fanfict gue? Udahlah ga usah dibahas siapa pasti kalian tau. Gue ga ngeship ataupun ngelarang dia jadian sama siapa, tapi gue belom siap aja wkwk ditambah dia main cast dari seluruh fanfict gue. Rasanya acak adut.

Jadi,

Kalian maunya fanfict ini dan yang lain tetep dilanjut atau tidak?

Jujur, rasanya agak aneh aja gitu setiap gue mau lanjutin fanfictnya, bakalan keinget berita itu dan ada sesuatu yang ngeganjel. Ga sreg lagi kayak dulu. Wkwkkwkw huft.

Gue mohon yang sangat-sangat, gimana tanggepan kalian? Gue udah gatau dah nih fanfict mau dibawa kemana soalnya yah, gue dari dulu kebiasaan kalo ada salah satu idol yang gue pake namanya (dan jadi main cast) terus ketauan dating, antara dianggurin atau gue bakal ganti. Sekarang tergantung kalian aja.

Help me please? ;;;;;)

++ oh ya, yang punya wattpad atau suka baca di wattpad, jangan lupa follow gue ya!

** / heitans**

ada fanfic non-yaoi yang lagi gue buat. seventeen sih, tapi semoga kalian terhibur. dan, mungkin gue bakalan pindah lapak ke wattpad juga hehe.

+++ semangat UN kakak-kakak yang sedang melaksanakan! semoga dapat nilai memuaskan :D.

hug,

~kime.


End file.
